


like my mirror years ago

by terezis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, i just think they would have some interesting things to say to each other!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terezis/pseuds/terezis
Summary: "At the palanquin... you said something to me. That you knew what it was like to lose someone.” Blue Diamond pauses; looks down. She’s sitting, but even still, she towers above the humans on the beach. “You were talking about her, weren't you? Pink.”“Rose,” Greg corrects. “Yeah, I was.”
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Greg Universe, Blue Diamond & Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	like my mirror years ago

"At the palanquin... you said something to me. That you knew what it was like to lose someone.” Blue Diamond pauses; looks down. She’s sitting, but even still, she towers above the humans on the beach. “You were talking about her, weren't you? Pink.”

“Rose,” Greg corrects. “Yeah, I was.”

“You cared for her.” It’s not a question.

“Of course,” Greg says. “I loved her. I still do.”

“And she... did she love you too?”

“Well, I like to think so,” he says easily. “She told me she did.”

“I suppose she always did have a fondness for organic life,” Blue says slowly. She hums. “She was always sneaking them into the palace, even though she knew it wasn't allowed. Once she let them loose in the throne room. They crawled up the walls and onto the ceiling... one of them slipped and fell into Yellow's hair. I'd never heard her shriek like that before.” 

She smiles a little. “I was very cross with Pink at the time, but I admit the look on Yellow's face was rather funny.”

Below her, Greg strums his guitar. The instrument is peculiar; six-stringed, earthy. They certainly don’t have anything like it on Homeworld – at least, they _didn’t_. Perhaps if it strikes the fancy of some newly freed gem, they will.

“One time I came home real late after a double shift at the car wash,” Greg says. “I was so tired I just climbed into my van and crashed, shoes still on. When I woke up a couple hours later, the first thing I saw was a possum and her babies six inches from my face. When I say I screamed... well, I'm pretty sure I woke half of Beach City.” 

He huffs a laugh. “I didn't find out 'til later that Rose had let them in after it started raining. She didn't want them to be caught out in the storm.” He plucks at his guitar again, smiling. “She was good like that.”

“… she was.”

This isn’t why she came. Blue Diamond is a queen – was one – so she doesn’t fidget. But she can't seem to look at him when she asks, “Did she ever...” She takes a breath. It feels silly; frivolous. She imagines Pink shape-shifting a set of lungs. “She didn't speak of me – us. Any of it.”

Greg hesitates. He doesn't _really_ want to piss off a alien empress ten times his size, but... “Not exactly,” he says. “I never pushed her to talk about it, but... I got the feeling she didn't have many fond memories of home. That was something we had in common.”

“Oh.”

“I think what she wanted most of all was a new beginning. A chance to start again.” He puts his guitar down and looks at her. It’s not easy; she’s very tall. “I always wished I could talk to my parents in a way that would make them _understand_ , you know? It’s – I mean, of course it’s complicated, but – I think if she could see you now, she'd appreciate the effort you're making.”

It's quiet for a long time, except for the sound of waves breaking against the shore. Blue wonders how often Pink – Rose – sat here with this human man and watched the tides of this planet fade in and out. “Thank you,” she says.

It’s a start.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for _The Adventure Zone_ fic I promise I am also working on *checks my notes* my... two dozen other WIPs... I promise... boys will kiss soon...
> 
> This is not my usual content, but you may also find me at [@terezis](http://terezis.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and [@kravitaz](http://twitter.com/kravitaz) on Twitter! <3


End file.
